In the Closet
by Wandering-Bear
Summary: The 104th trainee squad have a party in the barracks. But what happens when everyone gets drunk and Ymir and Krista end up in the closet alone. M for yuri goodness


**In the Closet** - A Yumikuri Fic.

_The 104th trainee squad have a party in the barracks. But what happens when everyone gets drunk and Ymir and Krista end up in the closet alone._

This is my first ever fic. It's probably really poorly written and I apologise in advance! I came up with the idea from a yumikuri fic I read a while ago but now I can not find it at all. So I decided to change it up a bit and write it the way I now imagine it. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Writing this was fun and I'd like to improve my writing enough to write another (better) one.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Somehow, Sasha got her hands on the Officer's beer supply. And promptly invited everyone over to the boys quarters for a party.

"It's great to be able to relax for a change" Jean says as he downs his 2nd beer. "We never get a chance like this"

"That's because Sasha is the only one crazy enough to steal from the officers pantry!" Connie laughs as he raises his bottle in the direction of Sasha.

Everyone laughs and the night starts off well. Eren and Jean have their usual arguments, though a little more playful with alcohol in their system. Ymir and Krista are sitting on the couch together, sharing beer and enjoying each others company. Krista smiles as she sees Mikasa and Annie actually chatting and laughing for once.

"HEY GUYS!" Sasha yells in excitement. "Since I can fit my fist in my mouth, I wanna see how many potatoes I can fit in there! Help me count!" This brings everyones attention to her. Ymir sees a wonderful opportunity.  
"Lets go" Ymir says as she grabs Krista's hand and gets her off the couch.  
"Where are we going?" Krista enquires, a little excited, but also a bit tipsy from the alcohol she most definitely is not used to drinking.

"You'll see" Ymir states as she, a little wobbily, leads her into the closet on the far end of the quarters

"Ymir what are you doing? What if someone sees.." Krista says as she turns around to walk out.

"Hey it's okay no one knows we're here. They're all too preoccupied watching Sasha try to shove potatoes in her mouth" Ymir chuckles as she closes the door in front of the blonde.

_Actually this closet is smaller than I thought. _Ymir thinks as she tries to stretch out her arms.

_But that won__'__t matter much. _

Krista registers what is happening and grins with excitement as Ymir turns her around to face her

"You alright? You look a little flushed. Are you drunk already?"  
"I am 100% perfect right now" Krista smiles as she grabs Ymir's collar- a little too firmly- and pulls her in for a kiss.

Ymir is a little surprised at the blondes sudden action but quickly melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist. She can taste the cheap beer on Krista's mouth as she runs her tongue along her lips. Krista meets her tongue with passion, and the two kiss until they run out of breath.

"It's getting hot in here Ymir" Krista says as she fans her flushed face, still not sure if it is the alcohol or the fact that Ymir is an amazing kisser.

"It's about to get a lot hotter" Ymir smirks as she pulls the blondes shirt off and goes for her neck; sucking and nipping while Krista leans back on the closet wall.

"Fuck .. Ymir…"

"I love it when you swear" Ymir purrs into the blondes neck and plants wet kisses up to her earlobe. Nibbling there, she moves her hands to Krista's bra clip and unhooks it, letting it slide off her arms and onto the floor with her shirt. She then kisses down Krista's neck onto her collar bone, and then kisses down to her boobs. Krista lets out a moan as Ymirs hot lips touch her sensitive nipples. Ymir focuses sucking on one as she rubs her thumb and forefinger around the other, causing Krista's back to arch in pleasure. Ymir then moves her lips to Krista's for a passionate kiss, still fiddling with one nipple, and creeps her other hand slowly down her stomach and finds the zip to Krista's skirt. She unzips it with practiced ease and lets it drop to the floor. Krista moans as Ymir moves back down to suck on her collar bone while sliding her hand into her panties. "Wow Krista you're so wet already.."

"I have someone to thank for that" Krista breathes and smiles as she wraps her arms around Ymirs neck and brings her in for another passionate, yet sloppy kiss. Ymir slides a finger inside Krista's wet pussy, causing her to bite down maybe a little too hard on Ymir's bottom lip - not that Ymir minds at all. In fact it kind of turns her on more as she pumps her finger in and out of her lover. Kristas breathing becomes heavier, and so Ymir moves back to the blondes neck, sucking it and leaving a few too many bruises - not Krista cares. Ymir then slides another finger in and can feel Krista's walls tighten around her in pleasure. Ymir curls her fingers inside the blonde, causing her to throw her head back in a loud moan.

"shh Krista" Ymir whispers into her neck "you'll get us caught"

"I .. don't.. care" Krista manages to get out as she gets closer and closer to climax. Ymir smirks as she goes deeper and flicks her thumb over Krista's swollen clit, once, twice, thrice. and Krista is gone. Her body shakes as she rides out her climax, with Ymir trying to quieten the girls cries of ecstasy with her lips. She slowly removes her fingers from the blonde, licking them clean as she wipes the sweat off the other girls forehead with her opposite hand.

Krista's eyes are glassy and she leans into Ymir for support. They stay like that for a little while, while Krista's breath returns to normal. She looks up to her lover and smiles. Ymir smirks back and leans down for another slow kiss. When they break, Krista moves her lips to Ymir's ear and whispers  
"my turn" with a sly grin.

Krista then quickly unbuckles Ymir's pants and pulls them to the floor, crouching down with them. Ymir gazes down at Krista with a curious look, raising an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing down there Krista?"

"It's _my_ turn" She repeats as she grabs Ymir's panties and pulls them down too.

oh. ..

_ohh _

Ymir hums as Krista kisses up the insides of her thighs, slowly parting Ymir's legs in the process. Krista lingers around Ymir's upper thigh, obviously playing around.

"Krista jeez you're killing me."

The blonde lets out a small giggle as she nibbles the very inner top of her girlfriend's thigh, causing Ymir's breath to hitch. She runs a finger along Ymir's pussy, causing her to throw her head back with a moan.

"Wow Ymir you're so wet already"

"I have someone to thank for that" Ymir smiles as she closes her eyes and feels Kristas hot breath on her pussy.

Ymir makes note on how tiny the closet really is, causing her to swing one leg over Krista's shoulder to give her lover more room to eat her out.

"Fuuuuck, Krista" Ymir moans as she pulls the blondes head closer.

Krista takes the hint and picks up the pace, adding one finger, then two, into Ymir's pussy. Krista sucks and licks on Ymir's sensitive clit, and pumps her fingers in and out, apparently a deadly combination as her girlfriend is already bucking wildly and seeing stars.

Ymir's entire body shudders in a powerful orgasm, crying out in delight as her girlfriend licks up her wet juices. Ymir sinks to the floor with Krista, and they lay there in a tangled heap for god knows how long. Eventually, they get up and reclothe.

"We should probably get out of here. Everyone is probably wondering where we got to" Krista says, a little worried as she gives her girlfriend a tight hug.

"I guess you're right." Ymir sighs as she lovingly kisses her girlfriends forehead.

Krista puts Ymir's hand in hers and opens the door of the closet. They step out together and take in the scene that is before them.

The entire gang is passed out on the floor. Eren is lying on the sofa with Jean on the floor next to him, covered in empty beer bottles. Reiner and Bertoldt are passed out on a bed together, in a rather close embrace, not to Ymirs surprise however. Sasha is curled up in the corner looking rather unwell, hugging an almost empty sack of potatoes and mumbling something Ymir couldn't work out. Connie and Armin, apparently the sensible ones of the group, are in their own beds fast asleep.  
"Where's Annie and Mikasa?" Krista said looking around the room puzzled.

"Pfft probably making out outside" she says with a laugh. "C'mon, lets get you to bed."

Krista opens the door of the female dorm quietly, Ymir in hand. They sneak over to Krista's bunk - Ymirs favourite place to sleep. Just as they were getting into bed however, Ymir spots a sight she never thought she'd actually see.  
"I think I found them" Ymir whispers, covering up a laugh as she points to the bed opposite theirs. "Looks like I wasn't far off"  
Krista follows Ymirs gaze and sees Mikasa and Annie.. naked, wrapped around each other in a lovers embrace. Krista turns around and looks to Ymir. They look at each other for a moment then giggle their butts off as they roll into bed together.

"Should be an interesting morning."

"I'll say" Krista replies with a smile as she kisses Ymir goodnight.


End file.
